Mentiras que mi hermana me dijo
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: Letras para una hermana. Negro sobre blanco impresiones y sentimientos de Tefi hacia Mar en el curso de los anos. Desde conocidas hasta dos caras de la misma moneda. Desde enemigas hasta hermanas en el corazon. Admisiones y recuerdos de dos hermanas que nunca fueron realmente lejas de l'otra.
1. Tienes que amar tu enemiga

Querida Mar,hace un rato que nos conocimos,pero me parece de haberme ya dado cuenta de como sos. Sos interesante,sabes?Yo vì como lo mires,y te entiendo,porque nunca podrias encontrar uno mejor y sin embargo tendrias que reflexionar...no se puede ganar siempre,no?A vezes esos juegos son mas grandes que nosotros,y su elecciòn me parece muy clara. Me siento fortunada,porque a pesar de todo,no tuve que vivir un dia en un mundo como el tuyo. Me siento fortunada por ser lo que soy,por tener todo lo que tengo,y arrisgue mucho,si,porque soy adoptada,y ser adoptados es mucho mejor,a diferencia de ser como vos y los demas como tus amigos,los huerfanillos. Viesto mi careta con estilo,y tengo todo lo que podria querer,y me queren,y me ven. Viesto mi careto y me ven...ajeno...no tengo ni idea de porque te estoy escribiendo esta letra ya que no quiero ser tu amiga...solo lastimarte...por otra parte no creo que nunca te darè esta letra a lo mas te buscarè para hablar una parola mas con vos...que te quede claro...


	2. Enferma

Querida Mar,aca estoy de nuevo escribiendote,aunque sea solo con mi pensamiento. Te odio y mucho. Aun cuando estas enferma,brillas,brillas y consigues en robar l'attencion de todos. Ellos lo dicen...se esta apagando...tu luz,vos sabes que entiendo...creo. Te odio,pero no quero que te vayas,que te mueras. Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza . Cuando es que acabè de pensar en vos como a una conocida?Y si no pienso en ti como a un hermana,que somos entonces?Donde somos?Donde vamos?Que esta mas alla,que estara con vos aqui? Viesto mi careta,un muro rodea mi corazon,pero tengo miedo,porque tu podrias ver,lo que nadie deberia...Que no soy tan interesante como vos,que no valgo la pena,y que no brillo...como vos. Mi ser mas profundo vive alejado en el umbra y yo lo dejarè alla,porque me gusta,porque quero asì. Pero en el mismo tiempo quero intentar ver que se siente en amar una persona sin tener miedo...me da miedo intentar de nuevo,como aquèl momiento en mi cuarto con mi oferta...por eso no quisiera hacerlo y sin embargo lo hago y cada dìa mas,porque mi conciencia sabe y se deja llevar leja da ese pensamiento que me dice que aunque no se lo que somos ahora,yo no quero que te mueras,porque te quiero bastante para no dejarte ir. Tefi


	3. Solo tienes que ser tu misma

Querida Morci,ya sabra quien te esta escribiendo,aunque no sabes de la existencia de estas letras,todavia. Tal vez algun dia los leeras,para saber mas de lo que siento,de lo que no digo a vos,y a los demas. Yo se que tienes razon. Tienes razon,porque podria funcionar con los que viven bajo este mismo techo,pero los demas...los demas son un problema,que no quiero enfrentar. Que ves en mi cuando me mires?Que ves de tanto interesante?Tengo miedo que nadie podria quiererme,y nunca. Y si vos me quieres,como haces a entendierme,a soportarme,a mirar atràs, aunque a pesar de todo yo no soy una facil de entender?Si solo pudieras ver lo que me estas haciendo. Dia tras dia estas entrando en mi corazon y tal vez un dia encontraras la llave para abrir su puerta,la respuesta para destrozar ese muro,el movimiento mas rapido para sacarme esa careta y mostrar la verdadera Tefi al mundo entero. Vos me dices que yo no soy chorra,solo que hago muchas chorradas,que me ponen bajo de una mala luz. Yo no quisiera ser asì, en mi profundo yo se que no quisiera,pero yo nunca supe mas que eso. Nunca supe hacer mas otro que eso,ser diferente,ser perfecta,para ser vista. Recien ahora puedo ver mi error. Si sigo asì nadie nunca me verà para lo que verdaderamente soy,pero como puedo pensar de conseguirlo en un mundo donde todo es aparencia,y solo los que te quieren te ven para lo que sos?Es verdad...vos tienes algo de especial en ti. Cada dìa me despierto y me doy cuente de cuanto me estas cambiando...quien te puso en mi camino?


	4. La vidaesmaravillosa con vos en el mundo

Queridisima Mar,quisiera que el mundo podria saber cuanto vivimos para llegar a eso...para entender lo que siento para ti...nunca hubiera podido creer lograr vivir momentos tan lindos contigo. Hoy mas que nunca me demostraste que sos mi hermana,y que sos muy orgullosa de eso y solo por eso yo siento que podria llorar. Desde el primer dia,vos teniste que tratar conmigo. Fuiste paciente,comprensiva,aguardaste,creiste...en mi. Ahora queria nunca haber dudado de vos,de tu amistad,de lo que podriamos ser,pero yo creo que eso fue necesario para entender cuanto en realidad...nos quisimos,y nesecitabamos l'una de l'otra. Una hermana es una benedicion en todos los sentidos,y pase lo que pase. Somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Somos diferentes,pero compartimos mucho otro. Nunca me quedare sola de nuevo. Tendre vos a mi lado y esa es la meta mas grande de todas. Sere mi misma y todo saldrà bien. Ahora la careta no esta mas,junto a Luca,me la sacaste de la cara,destrozaste el muro y abriste mi corazon. Y yo te lo juro...algun dìa leeras estas cartas,a pesar de todo lo que sabes de mi. Seran como un testigo,algun dia las leeremos juntas para recordar la calle que caminabamos. Estoy muy curiosa...que pasara en esos dias futuros?Todo sera distinto,todo cambiarà. Pero por primera vez ese cambiamento serà feliz. Hoy mas que nunca estoy segura de que te quiero mucho,Marchu. Tu palillo preferido,Tefi.


	5. Diganme,me ves?

No se que hacer hermanita que nada iba a aqui fue bastante para cambiar todo. No me veen. Siempre dijen que me quieren,que estan interesados en lo que pienso,pero nunca hacen nada para demonstrarlo. Ellos saben lo dificil que es para mi confiar,hablar de lo que siento sin miedo,que necesito oir esas palabras otra y otra vez...pero siempre no me veen. Un dia,te dije que vos brillavas,que es lo que mas yo no pienso hacer. Yo solo quiero que podrias decirme como se acabarà,pero no puedes saber eso. Siempre estas alla para calmarme,y te lo agradesco porque asi yo se que esta alguien que si me ve. Vos sos diferiente,sos mi hermana,nunca me harias mal. Siempre fuiste defendendome y cuidandome aunque cuando estaba mas terca para acceptarlo. No te fuiste. Me prometiste de que nunca te hubieras ido. Yo creo en vos,y si algun dia me quedare pensando que todo puede cambiar,serà porque vos sos la que algo cambiò. Querida Mar,hablar con vos me ayuda,cuando estamos juntas y cuando estoy escribiendo mis letras. Te lo juro. Algun dia encontrare el modo para agradecerte de vuelta para lo que hiciste,por ser aqui hoy,y porque estaras a mi lado en el bueno y en lo malo . Digame ancora una vez que estoy viva,y que siempre estara alguien que me ve. Me ves,hermanita?Yo estarè siempre aqui,tambien,cuando me necesitas. Siempre tuya,Tefi.


	6. Nos veremos pronto

Querida Marchu,somos tan vicinas a volver ahora. Tantas cosas han cambiado,aprendimos,crecimos. Nuestro enlace se ha volvido mas fuerte. Nos vamos a ir con algo mas,sabiendo que todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos para cambiar el destino,para que fuera mejor. Pero siempre quedan tantas dudas,y cuanto cambiara cuando volvemos. Cuanto serà mejor,y cuanto peor?Que està esperando para nostros a casa?Aunque esa es en algun modo,nuestra casa,como la que vivimos en el pasado,solo diferente. Estoy tan feliz de ser aqui con Luqui,de tener a ti,de tener muchos amigos,en que puedo confiar. Me diras diferente cuando estoy allà a dudar. Se que siempre me diras que mis miedos son solo pavadas. Volver a casa,costrujir un futuro,tener pasiones,todas esas cosas son grandes y loables. Lograremos todo juntos,lo que mas importa es nunca perder la esperanza. Ahora estoy segura. Cuando volvemos,sabras todo. Todo de esas letras. Ellas siempre estan conmigo,eso es todo lo material que me llevare,todo lo demàs es lo que ganè de este experiencia. Habria podido dejar esas en el pasado,pero siempre han estado conmigo...sentia que las necesitaba hoy. Nos veremos pronto...tu hermana favorita.


	7. Traicion de la mente(Estas sola)

Querida hermanita,si solo supieras,el mundo se ha volvido loco. Cuando estas al punto de volver a casa,estas seguro de que el viaje se quedarà bien,pero entonces algo pasa,algo que mata todos los buenos pensamientos y te deja con mil dudas en la cabeza. Soledad,es la mas dura de las cosas. Yo no estoy preocupada con la idea que no voy a conseguir de comer y no creo que esta una casa mas agradable,asì que intento conformarme con lo que tengo. Lo que me preocupa es el no saber donde estan y si se encuentran bien. Me cuesta estar sola. Yo solo quisiera tener una respuesta. Durante el dia las guardias de la Jefa de ministros me siguen. Estan en cada lugar,con sus armas,aunque ellos no me han tocado hasta aqui. A la noche en vez tus enemigos mas grandes son el frìo y la soledad. La oscuridad puede esconderte a los ojos de tu enemigo y tal vez involuntariamente a los de tu amigo,pero el silencio es ensordecedor,y el frio te juega enganos...y alguna vez esta caliente tambien. Cuando viene la noche me siento en un rincon de cualquier refugio he encontrado,y me imagino a ti y a los otros a mi lado,aqui. Y aunque cuando los otros se van,vos te quedas,como si no querias irte,como si querias decirme algo. Tal vez me estoy volviendo loca,pero si me ayuda pensarte aqui,pensar que entonces podrias ser viva,para solver esto. Siempre tenias las respuestas,lo que hacer. Estarias feliz de saber que he sorbevivido. Y solo lo hize porque vos me ensenaste como hacerlo,y porque quiero encontrarte en qualcuier lugar en que estas. El momiento ha venido de ser fuerte,de ser la que salva,despues todas las vezes que me salvaste. Y si tal vez no estas muerta,porque me siento como si lo fueras,como si mi corazon fuera rompido en mil pedazos?Porque Mar? Esta cresciendo mas desde la primera noche. Fue como si mi corazon estuviera explotando,me sentia como si no pudiera respirar,mi cuerpo no respondia a mi comandos,mi cabeza estaba en llamas...y entonces todo se acabò como se habia comenzado,el dolor me dejo ir,como si nunca habia sucedido. Me sentì vacia,pero tu estabas allà...mi cerebro estaba diciendome que estabas viva...pero estuve despierta por toda la noche. Desde entonces no puedo dormir...nos buscamos mutuamente. Quiero creer que nos quedaremos bien,que los haremos juntas y tal vez nos veremos otra vez. Te quiero mi Morci,nunca olvides esto. Tefi


	8. Ella no esta mas

Ella no està. Ella no està mas. Existe un lugar en que ella està ahora? Y sin embargo ella no està,no estarà mas de vuelta. Nunca me sonrierà mas como ella sabia hacer,ni me apretarà cuando la necesito. Nunca llevarà sus vestidos de nuevo,esos zapatos que ella se ponia para parecer mas alta. Me ha dejado sola,y nunca sabrà verdaderamente cuanto la amaba,cuanto quieria ser como ella, y nunca leerà mis letras. Esas letras que no se han entonces volvidos amarillentes,pero estan en mojadas con lagrimas, sucias con barro,llenas de tinta,nero sobre blanco solo cuanto la amaba. Estan contando nuestra historia,lo que fuimos,lo que nunca mas seremos. Estan contando de nosostros,de lo que nos pasò,de quien no has tocado,o quien sigue tocando mi vida y en alguna manera suya tambien. Ella no estarà mas,però se quedara viviendo en mi,y esa serà mi manera de agradecerla. Gracias Mar. Me ensenaste que nos podemos llegar a donde queremos,hacer nuestros suenos verdad,encontrar lo que mas importa a nosotros,encontrar amistad y amor. Tu amor,tu e amor de hermana,me ha volvido en lo que soy hoy,y prometo que hare todo para no olvidarlo . Resistire,porque vale la pena luchar. Resistire porque vos lo hiciste por toda tu vida,para nuestros amigos,para los que estan aqui,y los que entonces tenimos que encontrar,esos amigos que se han volvido en hermanos,y que tienen viva la esperanza en mi,hoy. Para ti,para que nunca te olvides que tienes un hermana que te quiere y que haria todo para tenerte a su lado otra vez. Para ti Mar,te lo juro,no me voy a rinder,llegare a la meta,y nunca dejare ir nuestros recuerdos. Sere grande,veeras,seras orgullosa de mi. Siempre te voy a quierer. Tefi.

* * *

La chica estuvo en la cama,contemplando la letra para un momento. Despues mirò bajo de esa y agarrò un maravilloso ataùd en madera que habia encontrado algunas semanas antes. Adientro,habia ponido todas las letras que habia escribido a su hermana,todos los recuerdos,y los sientimentos que habia tenido para Mar. Lo cerrò y lo puso bajo de la cama de vuelta,cubriendolo. Nunca habria escribido otra letra. Habria recordando a su hermana cada dia sin escribir porque no queria ponerse mas asustada de lo que estaba. Iba a pelear,sin mirar atras,recordando el coraje que Mar habia tenido. Iba a intentar mirar ,y decir todo lo que sentia en la cara de las personas que amaba,solo asi se habria ponido feliz de vuelta. En eso ella queria creer.

* * *

Cuando para el fin su hermana fue con ella de vuelta,Tefi tuvo el coraje de decirle que habia sido la cosa mas importante de su vida y por una fez fue ella la que conducio en la noche.


	9. Siempre estuvo alla para mi

2092

La verdad es que de alguna manera nos las arreglamos. Estabamos jovenes,tuvimos coraje que vender,mucho mas de lo que creimos tener. Estabamos hermanas,y como hermanas fuimos atraves de todo eso. Mar estaba mas viva que nunca. Mirando atràs,desde arriba de todos los anos que han pasado,me parece increible recordar la fortuna que tuvimos en conoscernos,en ser hermanas,en aprender la una de l'otra. Mar fue siempre atenta,y a mi lado,siempre a luchar para esa hermana en que ella habia creido mucho,y entonces mucho mas en los momentos en que yo no habia creido en mi misma. Al fin,a pesar de todas las pesadillas,ella finalmente consiguio en leer las letras. Nos encontramos riendo y llorando recordando las circumstancas en las que yo habia escribido esas. Y despues nos seguimos con nuestra vida con un vinculo mucho mas fuerte de el que nos habia empujado juntas inesperadamente una caliente primavera de muchos anos atras. Hoy que estoy leyendo esas letras una vez mas me acuerdo entonces todas las cosas que vivimos,las personas que encontramos y que estuvieron rodeandonos,los lugares que visitamos,las decisiones que tomamos,lo que sentimos. Me acuerdo que nada pasa por caso,y que para lo increible que la nuestra historia fue,esa fue tambien verdadera,llena de emociones,y sincera. Sincera como lo era la Morci. Mar que esta hablandome,diciendome que me quiere,que estarà en mi suenos cuando la necesito,en esos suenos en que estamos 15 de vuelta,en que estamos sentadas en nuestra cama a l'Hogar Magico y sabemos que mas vicino que nunca es el momento en que ella vendrà para mi. Me abraza ella,quizas volverà otra vez esta noche,y yo sè que estarè tambien. Porque en el profundo se que SIEMPRE ELLA ESTUVO ALLA PARA MI.

 **Y asi se acaba la historia. Espero que le ha gustado y los agradesco para haber leìdo. En ese capitulo Tefi escribe la ultima letra(me gusto escribirla como una centenaria),aunque no tiene que ser su adios a esa vida. El final esta abierto a vuestros pensamientos,y pueden considerarlo un adios o un simple cierre a todo eso,ya que Tefi no està cierta en cuanto tiempo tiene antes de irse para siempre.**

 **xoxoThetimeinbetween.**


End file.
